Sorcerer's Ring OOC Ability
by dnomy
Summary: My Second Fanfic. With the sorcerer's ring, the TOS crew will be very different.
1. Chapter 1

Here's my second fanfic. I was thinking about the ring and what it could do. I don't actually know how it works but here goes.  
Disclaimer Machine:Dnomy owns nothing. Dnomy owns nothing. Dnomy owns nothing. Dnomy owns nothing.  
Me:Can someone fix that!  
Presea:Sure takes axe and crushed the disclaimer machine  
Me:That's one way to do it.  
Me:I think this is rated T cuz of swearing.

This takes place after everything is done in TOS.

At dirk's house, a teenage boy in red rests on a rock, staring towards the sky with his hand reaching out. His friend in blue visits him with a question,

Genis:Lloyd! Why don't you return the Sorcerer's ring?  
Lloyd:Well, I was thinking what if there were other functions to this ring.  
Genis:There were, Lloyd, don't you remember on our journey. The ring's function changed multiple times.  
Lloyd:But what if there are other functions that are much cooler.  
Genis:I think we should ask Raine about this.

Genis and Lloyd flies on the rheairds to Raine.

Genis:Lloyd! We have to go this way.  
Lloyd:Huh? why?  
Genis:Don't ask.

Genis and Lloyd lands near what seemed like a old giant ruin.

Lloyd:I never noticed this.  
Genis:That's because it was recently found.  
Lloyd:Yeah, but it's so big!  
Genis:That's is because of Raine. She did most of this overnight.  
Lloyd:Wow.

Lloyd and Genis enters the tent near the ruins.

Raine:Ah. Lloyd, what are you doing here?  
Genis:We were looking for you. Lloyd had a question.  
Lloyd:How many functions does the Sorcerer ring have?  
Raine:The ring reacts to mana that has different frequencies and synchronizes with that mana. So the amount of functions would be limitless.  
It may even react to the other rings we got when we defeated the summon spirits.  
Lloyd:Why?  
Raine:Well, apparently the rings have mana embedded inside them much like the stone used to change the function. But the rings would changed the ring's function to the same as the dungeon.  
Lloyd:Where can we find other manas?  
Raine:The ring itself can act like a mana detector, try flying over place for a reaction.  
Lloyd:Alright, I'm off.  
Genis:Why do I have a feeling this is going to end badly?Sighs

Traveling over Sylvarant and Tethe'alla. Lloyd finally lands on a certain square shaped island.

Lloyd:Hey Genis the rings reacting to that thing.Pointing to a holoscreen with and glowing orb in front of it  
Genis:It looks like a screen. I think you can press it.  
Genis presses on OOC

Light disperses from the orb and enters the ring.

Lloyd:Alright, let's try it out.

Lloyd activates the ring and a ball of light shoots out hitting Genis.

Lloyd:Genis! Are you ok?  
Genis:Back off pal! You think I'd be OK! That thing could have killed me you mother beeper.  
Lloyd:Whoa! Genis, I'm sorry.  
Genis:You think sorry is gonna cut it. I'm gonna kick ya in the A S S.  
Lloyd knocks out Genis and carries him to the Rheairds.  
Lloyd:I got to have Raine fix you pronto.

--

Lloyd flies off not noticing the timer on the screen.

Me:Ok, I actually figured out what OOC meant by wiking it. Yep, its actually there.

Lloyd:You also didn't know what OC meant.

Me:Yeah, but i figured out self-insertion.

Lloyd:Wasn't that one obvious?

Me:Yeah, I don't know much but I want people to RxR my story.

Lloyd:Do you know what that means?

Me:Read and Review?

Lloyd:Yep, so RxR this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Me:Lloyd, do the disclaimer!

Lloyd:Dnomy owns nothing.

Lloyd:Hey Dnomy! How come you don't own TOS.

Me:Because I didn't make it and I can't afford to buy. Even if I did I wouldn't know how or where.

Lloyd:That's why you make us do the disclaimers?

Me:That's why there are disclaimers in every fanfic.

Me:If you probably haven't figured out Genis's OOC Personality, it is somewhat like a punk or gangster. I'll try to explain OOC

personalities.

Me:I'll try using dialogue format in this. I've actually never used dialogue format so this is new.

--

Lloyd flies through the skies, looking for Raine.

"Dang it!"cried out Lloyd in frustration. Apparently when Lloyd returned to the ruin, Raine had left to another ruin.

"I got it, I'll look at places where someone might be digging" exclaimed Lloyd triumphantly. "Finally I found her"

said Lloyd in exasperation. Lloyd had flown through a sandstorm, nearly got burned by Genis's fireball assault when he

woke up, had his rheaird stolen by Genis, chased Genis down using his wings, and reclaimed his rheaird. "Professor"Lloyd

shouted out happily."Can you fix Genis?"Lloyd said quite quickly. "Fix Genis?"Raine questioned. "Yeah, he's been act

really weird" Lloyd replied. Lloyd explained everything that had happened. "It seems the rings is the source of the problem,

try hitting Genis with it again"explained Raine. She lifts Genis up by holding on to his arms. Lloyd aims the ring and shoots

a little ball of light. Raine surprised by the light drops Genis and is hit by the light ball. Raine is knocked down.

"Professor, are you alright?" said Lloyd a little bit worried. "Oh my gawd, you are so hawt, are you like my boyfriend?"

Raine told Lloyd after getting up. Lloyd was silent from shock. This was not the reaction he was hoping from Raine.

"It must be the new power of the ring" Lloyd exclaimed while holding the sorcerer's ring. Raine put her face up to Lloyd.

Lloyd jumped back in surprise. "I guess you're not my boyfriend. Oh! that's a pretty ring." Said Raine as she snatch the

ring from Lloyd. "He-hey wait!" shouted Lloyd. Raine jumped on her rheaird and said"I hope to see ya later handsome. Oh, and

I'll be keeping this ring." She flew away with a wink but not before blowing a kiss towards Lloyd. "Stooooooooooooooooop!come

baaaaaaack!" Lloyd shouted in desperation. But it was too late. "Damn it!" Lloyd cursed. Lloyd quickly got on his rheaird and began the chase

for Raine. Unfortunately, he totally forgot about Genis who had woken up to find no one around. Genis just says"Sooooo. That guy

wants a fight does he. Well I'll give a pounding he'll never forget""Lloyd Irving! I'll teach you to never mess with Genis Sage!"

yelled Genis at the top of his lungs.

--

OK, This seem much shorter than what I write. Using dialogue format is hard, I have trouble finding the right words.

LOL. Now Raine is OOC. Who gonna be next? Please RxR.


	3. Chapter 3

Me:Who's gonna do the disclaimer?  
-Silence-  
Me:Fine. I'll do it.  
Me:I don't own anything. By I,I mean me which refers to the author which will remain nameless.  
Lloyd:I got his Id! His name is R.  
Me:Hey, what the heck are you doing?wielding shotgun  
Lloyd:Oh my martel, run for your life Genis!  
Genis:How the heck did you get that?  
Me:Eyeshield 21! Now give me back my ID!  
Genis and Lloyd:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
Genis and Lloyd runs away. Author chases them with his shotgun.  
Me:Huff huff enjoy the story! Get back here!

Lloyd flies aggresively chasing Raine. Unfortunately for him, Raine considered this a race she didn't want to lose. Lloyd finally lands in

Meltokio after losing track of Raine 4 times. Raine however landed in Meltokio an hour earlier. Lloyd was hoping Raine hadn't left. While

looking for Raine, Lloyd ran into Zelo's butler,Sebastian. Sebastian seemed very nervous. "Oh good day, Sir Bud" greeted Sebastian. "Are you

ok?" inquired Lloyd. "Oh yes, I'm in perfect health but it is master Zelo's strange behavior that I am worried about. "Strange Behavior"

clicked in his mind. "Can I go see him?" ask Lloyd. Sebastian showed Lloyd to Zelos who had dyed his hair black, changed his out fit to black,

dressed up as an emo and is sitting in a fetal position in his room. Cautiously Lloyd reached out his hand and said "Zelos?". Zelos swatting

his hand away and screamed "Go Away! I don't want to see anyone". Zelos proceeded to start sucking his thumb and rocking himself back and

forth. Lloyd shaked Zelos and yelled "Zelos, Snap out of it!" But Zelos just proceeded to cry. "Umm Sir Bud, I understand your concern but I

don't think this is working. I think it may be better to take him to the hospital" interrupted Sebastian. "Yeah, I guess. I'll help you

carry him" Offered Lloyd. "Much obliged, Sir bud" thanked Sebastian. Zelos proved quite difficult to handle when he kept attacking anybody

getting close to him. Lloyd decided to carry Zelos by his arm and shoulder after knocking him out. Sebastian is carrying Zelo's legs.

After getting used to walking backward while carrying Zelos, Lloyd decided to take a rest on some stairs. "How much further?" ask Lloyd.

"Not far" replied Sebastian. Lloyd was catching his breath when he heard a shout. "Kill them!" Lloyd and Sebastian turned to face what looked

like Genis with a mohawk and biker clothes. Genis held 3 knifes in each hand by the blade. A dozen tough looking gang members charged at Lloyd

and Sebastian. Lloyd bashed 2 opponents with 2 swing and used a demon fang to defeat a third. The other 6 surrounded Lloyd but then was taken

out in a flash by a series of kicks and punches. There was so much movement that all was left was a cloud of dust and a figure. After the dust

cleared, it was reveal that it was Sebastian who defeat 6 practically instantaneously. "Whoa, how did you do that Sebastian?" exclaimed Lloyd.

"Well Sir Bud, I was served as a knight and was well renown as a martial artist. I was under the name of "The Fist of Death"" explained

Sebastian. Genis had ran away in the commotion. "Dang it Genis!" Lloyd slammed his fist on the ground. "Well, we still must bring master Zelos

to the hospital" remind Sebastian. Bringing Zelos to the hospital was no problem, even after he had woken up in a fit, he was soon tranquilized.

Lloyd resumed his search for Raine. Sebastian decided to stay at the hospital. When Lloyd asked what had happened, Sebastian explained that a

silver haired half-elf had asked him out. "The half-elf reminded me of one of your friends but the way she was dress was preposterous. She wore

blue short sleeved shirt with star shaped cleavage, a short blue skirt, high heels, a heart shaped pendant, and a strange ring."(Sorry, I have

no fashion sense, so I made up what something to wear) After asking around Lloyd had founded out, Raine had left to Altamira. Once again Lloyd

takes off in his rheaird to chase for Raine.

Sorry to all Zelos Fans for making him Emo but I need something totally unexpected from him. So much you can spot them from miles away and say

there's something different about that person.


	4. Chapter 4

Dnomy:OK, Sorry for not updating in a while. I had work and parties. I still have some registration forms but that still needs working on. I'm trying OpenOffice so it might look a little strange.(I've been using notepad the whole time.)

Disclaimer:Nothing I write is about is mine except the OCs.  
Zelos:You don't have any OCs. Me:Shut up Zelos.-hit Zelos with OOC beam-  
Zelos:Why do I live!?  
Lloyd:Have you actually figure out how to turned them back to normal?  
Me:They have to go back to normal?  
Lloyd:...-sweat drops-

Dnomy:I'll explain everything that had happen before in simple terms.  
1.Lloyd and Genis change ring power.  
2.Genis becomes OOC. (Punk or Gangster Personality)  
3.Raine becomes OOC. (Unknown Personality, I don't know how to classify this)  
4.Zelos becomes OOC. (Emo Personality)  
5.Lloyd goes to Altamira looking for Raine.  
Now the Story

Landing in near Altamira, Lloyd removes the feathers from his clothing. While he was flying before, he collided with some unfortunate ducks. "Well, that's a first."he said to himself as he brushed off the remaining feathers. Lloyd notice a commotion as he enter Altamira. Getting past the crowds, what he saw was Regal trying to get a grip on Raine. "Look, I don't know an old faggot like you" yelled Raine. "Raine, you're obviously delusional. You need to go to a hospital."Regal told her. "Stop saying my name like you know me, you fag!" was Raine's response. Regal noticed Lloyd in the crowd. "Hey Lloyd, can you help me restrain her? She's acting very suspicious." said Regal while holding Raine's arm in the air. Unfortunately, Regal did not see the fist Raine made and did not see it coming towards him. Too bad for Lloyd, the fist had the Sorcerer's Ring on it. Regal was punch directly on the face and dropped to the ground. Lloyd was unsure if Regal had change but still rushed to his aid. Raine had slipped through the crowd and left. "Geez. where can a girl have fun in this world?" Raine asked herself before she left. Regal's first words were enough to scare Lloyd."Are you cosplaying as Lloyd Irving?" Lloyd stepped back nervously. His fears had been confirmed. Regal was not Regal. "Can I take a picture of you? Your cosplay would go great on my website." Lloyd just remain stunned and silent. "Allow me to explain this person's behavior." said a person stepping out of the crowd. The person was wearing black jeans and a blue, glasses, and white stripe t-shirt. He had brown eyes and black hair. "My name is Dnomy, and your friend here seems to have a personality of a generic otaku. explained Dnomy.(Me! it's me. I get to make an appearance!Yay!) "Otaku?" asked Lloyd questioningly. "Yes, an otaku. He exhibits traits such as wanting to take pictures of people dressed up as popular game characters or anime characters." replied Dnomy. "Well, how I do get him to stop?" asked Lloyd. "Simple, let him take a picture of you." said Dnomy. "What!?" yelled Lloyd. "Otakus tend to be persistent people, I believe. He may ask for more though, the best choice is to subdue him." explained Dnomy. "Well, how do I do that?" questioned Lloyd. "Simple, I'll even do it for you." answered Dnomy. "Ahem, sir. I believe there is a limited edition sale on figurines featuring the heroes of Tales of Symphonia." Dnomy said. In a flash, Regal was gone. "Wow, that was fast. thanks. Oh by the way do you normally talk like that?" Lloyd asked. "No, I like using different personalities." answered Dnomy. "Weird" Lloyd said to himself. Lloyd stepped out of Altamira when suddenly he finally remembers. He's supposed to find Raine and stop her from changing anybody else. Without a clue on what to do, Lloyd takes off towards Ozette hoping to warn Presea. Watching him take off secretly was Dnomy. "He's in for big trouble I guess." laugh Dnomy. "I'm guess I'll see him again." said Dnomy as seemed to vanish into thin air.

Dnomy: Yay! I'm in the story now.  
Dnomy: Apologies to all who may be offended about their favorite characters.  
Dnomy: Please RxR!


	5. Chapter 5

Dnomy:Ok, I've tried OpenOffice and it stinks when I upload it. It's good for other stuff but for fanfiction it is worthless. I'm switching back to notepad.  
Everything is cluttered together when I use openoffice.  
Disclaimer:I do not own Tales of Symphonia, Namco does.

--

Lloyd is flying toward Ozette. Why? Because that was the first place I can think of. "Out of all of us, the ones left are Presea, Colette, and Sheena minus

Kratos." Lloyd thought. Too bad for Lloyd, while he was thinking he crashed right into a mountain. Luckily Lloyd was near Ozette now.

Lloyd(worried about Presea) is off to warn Presea. "Hmmmmmmmm, doesn't seem like Raine had been here yet." observed Lloyd. Unfortunately Presea was not home,

at the moment. Lloyd was going to leave but remembered he had crashed his Rheaird. After a month of wander around until he found himself in front of Mizuho.

Lloyd was greeted in open arms and food. After filling himself up with food, he questioned the villagers about the whereabouts of Sheena. Apparently she had

gone missing for a month now. With Sheena mostly likely under the influence of the ring, and not knowing about Presea, the most obvious thing to do is to go

Iselia and find Colette. The ninjas of Mizuho found and fixed Lloyd's Rheaird at his request. He set off to Iselia hoping the worst hadn't come true.

--

This is way too short to be a chapter but I'll post chapter 6 quickly.  
Please Review!  
Really please review.  
Just press the review button please!  
I want to know if this is good or bad.


	6. Chapter 6

Dnomy:Arghhh! I should have combine chapter 5 with this chapter!  
Genis:Then why didn't you?  
Dnomy:Then I couldn't have said what I just said.  
Dnomy:Alright I don't think I got anywhere with that last chapter. I've been slacking off from writing for a while. That's why I posted this with chapter 5 to make up to people. I hope you didn't get bored while waiting.  
Disclaimer:I own nothing because I sold everything. Now I just have a bit of cash.

--

Flying to Iselia was a bit difficult because the clouds got into his vision. He actually passed Iselia tweleve times. When he actually got into Iselia it was

night time. The moonlight was blocked by clouds and it was very hard to see. While he was looking for Colette's house, he suddenly ran into an entanglement.

He was having difficulty removing whatever it was tangled to him. He soon realized what he was tangled in when someone shouted "Panty Thief!" "Crap, not

again" Lloyd said to himself. Lloyd earns title "Panty Thief"-Sneaking through the night aquiring the undergarments of young women. It is the Panty Thief-

"Shut up" Lloyd shouted at noone although he wonder who was speaking. "but is fits so perfectly" whined someone. "Huh? it's that you Dnomy?" asked Lloyd to

the voice. "Yep, it's me, Dnomy" exclaimed Dnomy. "Well, it's time to hide" said Dnomy before ducking into a nearby barrel. Lloyd hid in the school, which

once empty because it's nighttime. After sleep till morning, He finally left the school but not before stuffing the pantys into Genis's desk. He didn't get

them off before hiding in the school. Lloyd rushed to Frank's house and asked where Colette is. Luckily Frank told Lloyd that Colette had went to Dirk's

house but Lloyd left before Frank could ask about her "odd behavior". Arriving at Dirk's house, Lloyd barged in only to find Dirk crafting something.(I

don't know what he does in his free time) "Haveyouseencolette?!" yelled Lloyd. "Slow down and take it easy son" replied Dirk. "Have you seen Colette?"

Lloyd finally asked. "yes, she left just this morning after I finished crafting a strange instrument she requested." answered Dirk. "A strange instrument?"

pondered Lloyd. "Perhaps this will explained it better than I did." said Dirk as he handed a flyer. On the flyer said "The TOS Girls only rockband! First

concert in Flanoir then..." Lloyd was making the kind of face that people made when people are like WTF!? "What's a rockband?" asked Lloyd. "A rockband

is band that plays rock music, isn't it obvious Lloyd?" explained Dnomy. This time Dnomy had a white shirt and white shorts with dirt stains on his right

shoulder and grass stains on his right leg. "What happened to you and how did you get here?" ask Lloyd. "one, I went rolling. two, I rolled here" explained

Dnomy. "You rolled here?" said Lloyd in the WTF face. "Yep!" shouted Dnomy asked he spinned and drilled his way into the ground. Creating a hole where Dnomy

once stood, Lloyd looks into it and wonders out loud where does it go. A voice from the hole said "Beijing, I'm at the olympics!" Rather than talking into

the hole, Lloyd took off for Flanoir.

--

Lloyd:Does all the chapters are seperated by my Rheaird flights?  
Dnomy:Yes!(shouting)  
Dnomy:People, I believe this is starting to get out of hand and I think I might have to end it soon.

Please RxR Please read and review Pleas review, I really want to see what people think.

Hit that button! I copied this from someone else, I don't own this but this was a good idea.  
l  
l  
l  
v


	7. Chapter 7

Dnomy:It's finally here the final chapter. It was delayed because I normally use a laptop to write but when my brother moved to college, my parents decided to give him the laptop. Now I'm working on the desktop after transfering the files.  
Dnomy:Regal, can you do the disclaimer?  
Regal:Dnomy does not own Tales of Symphonia, its characters and anything affilated with Tales of Symphonia.  
Dnomy:Wow, that almost sounded offical.

Lloyd arrived at Flanoir and this time without any trouble. There were posters plastered everywhere of the TOS girls only

rockband. On the poster, Presea is playing the drums, Colette was using a guitar, Raine was on a keyboard,(Keyboard? I

didn't know what to put.) and Sheena is lead singer. Judging from the poster and the loud music, Lloyd concluded two

things. One, the girls were under the rings power. Two, the concert had already started. To the concert! Arriving at the

concert. Lloyd couldn't get through considering the 2 guard blocking the path. The guards said nothing and stood "Do you

have a ticket?" said a truly MYSTERIOUS voice. Realizing that he had no ticket or anything. Lloyd decides to bust through

the front. Slashing through the guards, Lloyd rushed the roaring crowds of fans. Upon reaching right in front of the girls,

Lloyd had no idea what to do. Colette notice Lloyd while she was playing the guitar. Colette was dressed in a black dress.

Presea wore a red dress with a yellow star. Sheena had a white tank top that seem to tight and a pink skirt so short that

you could almost see her panties. Lloyd was seized by the guards on sight. Colette, seeing this sight, seeth with anger

and jumped off the stage and charged at the guards. "Let go of my man!" shouted Colette as she jumped kick one guard in the

face breaking nose, jaw, and 12 teeth. Colette crouched low and jumped into an uppercut that sent the other guard right into

a well-place trashed can.(placed by me) Colette hugged the astounded Lloyd who was surprised and scared by Colette's sudden

strength increase. As Colette pulled Lloyd onto the stage, the other 3 girls notice this. "Hmmm, I wonder who he likes the

most?" asked Raine. Colette and Sheena both simultaneously yelled "He likes me the most!" The two began arguing. Presea

walked up to Lloyd and asked with her most cutesy voice"Will you buy me ice cream after this?" Lloyd didn't know what to say,

so he said nothing. Raine relaxed on her keyboard and watched. The crowd was speechless. Sheena still in the argument, finally

tried the win the argument with one quick move. She said "Lloyd likes me more because I at least have this!" Sheena yelled this

as she took off her tank top. Sheena wasn't wearing a bra underneath so there was nothing cover her chest. Several hundred

people nosebleeded instantaneously. Some people blasted off from extreme nosebleeds.(think rockets) Lloyd was stunned.

Although he tried to hide it, it was obvious he had a hard time coping with the craziness. This was apparent in his spiraling

eyes. Oh yeah, does anybody remember the timer from the first chapter? Yeah cuz the just hit zero. From Dnomy"OK, now reversing

the effects!" The band was realizing what is happening including Sheena now seeing her clotheslessness. Sheena disappeared

in a smokescreen. The first thing Lloyd said to the rest of the band in remembering was "RUN!" Colette, Presea, and Raine

ran after Lloyd as he went for the Rheaird. "Isn't there only one?" said a truly MYSTERIOUS voice. "Crap" Lloyd thought.

After arriving at his Rheaird, they decided to fly all at once Which was a very strange ordeal. Many reported see a UFO.

After getting more Rheairds, they had to bail Genis after he was arrested, find Regal in the mist of many,many otaku, and

convinced the doctors of the mental institution to release Zelos. Sheena rejoined the group after threaten Dnomy to get

him to mind wipe the crowds. Lloyd decided from now on to be more careful with the sorcerer's ring, which was unfortunate

that because that may mean I can't write any more of this.

Finished!  
Sorry for the ultimate delay. I just got lazy thats all. 


End file.
